codegeassfandomcom-20200222-history
Japanese Liberation Front Hotel Incident
Convention Centre Hotel Incident |result = Britannian Victory *Hostages are saved *Black Knights are revealed |combatant1 = Holy Britannian Empire |combatant2 = Black Knights |commander1 = Cornelia Li Britannia |commander2 = Zero |commander3 = Kusakabe |strength1 = Many Sutherlands Lancelot G-1 Base Soldiers |strength2 = Black Knight Soldiers Stolen News Van |strength3 = At least 4 - 5 Glasgows Raiko |casualties1 = 3 Sutherlands At least 1 VTOL Gunship At least 1 Britannian soldier 1 Britannian civillian |casualties2 = None |casualties3 = Kusakabe All Forces }} Background When the rebels switch on a TV inside their brand new Mobile Base, they see a live report from the Kawaguchi Lake convention centre hotel, where the Japan Liberation Front has taken hostages. Kallen realizes that among those captured are members of the student council. Zero announces that they will free the hostages. The Battle The news reported that the leader of the group is a man called Lieutenant Colonel Josui Kusakabe. However, the taking of Britannian civilians hostage was not what the JLF leadership had planned and upon hearing of Kusakabe's actions, Lt Colonel Toudou called Kusakabe an imbicile as a result. Rivalz who also saw the news report, decides to contact Lelouch; but, since he was posing as Zero at that time, he decides to hang up. At the same time, the Britannian army is struggling with its rescue operation; reporting to Cornelia that their attempts to attack through air and water have failed. They soon realize that their only option left is to attempt an insertion through an underground tunnel that runs below the hotel. The plan is to send a few Knightmare Frames to destroy the support foundations of the building. Although the army is successful in entering the tunnel, their attempt is soon countered by the JLFs Raikou weapon. Zero soon appears and asks Cornelia that he be allowed to enter the building; she reluctantly agrees for the sake of Euphemia, who is among the hostages, but hasn't yet been discovered by the JLF, and Zero enters to talk to Kusakabe. Meanwhile, Lloyd makes a suggestion to lower the Lancelot to destroy the Raikou and the hotel's support structures. Shortly afterwards, the JLF announces that they will kill a hostage every 5 minutes unless incarcerated JLF members are freed by Britannia. Zero makes his way inside and speaks to Kusakabe, telling him to stop his actions; however, he refuses to do so and attempts to kill Zero. Zero is forced to use his Geass on Kusakabe and his troops, ordering everyone in the room to kill themselves. Euphemia Li Britannia, who had volunteered to save Nina from the JLF soldiers, speaks to Zero, asking him why he killed her brother, Prince Clovis. Zero tells her it was because Clovis ordered the slaughtering of innocent Japanese civilians and also because he was the offspring of Charles zi Britannia. Meanwhile, Suzaku in the Lancelot is able to destroy the Raikou guarding the underground tunnel and support beams. The hotel collapses and Suzaku manages to catch a glimpse of Zero; although he is successful in accomplishing the mission objective, he is initially led to believe that all of the hostages had perished. However, moments later, Zero and The Black Knights make their first debut to the world, informing the safety of the hostages and the existence of The Order of the Black Knights. Aftermath This is the incident that garners the trust from the public at large and increases their support. People perceive the Black Knights exactly how Lelouch intended; as knights of justice. Furthermore, because of this and other similar actions the Black Knights receive the Guren as well as other Knightmare Frames from the Kyoto House. Category:Battles